Top 10 Best Cartoons of the 2000's
But I'm going to have to do something a little different. I mean, right now it'd probably be something like 1.) Samurai Jack 2.) Avatar 3.) Teen Titans 4.) Courage the Cowardly Dog 5.) Futurama And probably Kids Next Door; God, the Devil and Bob; Xiaolin Showdown would be on there somewhere. This would make a boring list. So instead I'm doing Top 10 Best Cartoons of the 2000's (That I didn't Already Cover)* Not including shows I only talked about in my best theme songs like Kim Possible or Code Lyoko. The Shows Not Allowed to Appear on the List: Avatar: The Last Airbender Codename: Kids Next Door Courage the Cowardly Dog Dave the Barbarian Duck Dodgers Fairly OddParents Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Futurama God, The Devil, and Bob Teen Titans Samurai Jack Spongebob Xiaolin Showdown Zatch Bell (and yes, I can include shows from any country, as long as it originally aired between 2000-2009) ----- And you know what, I'll keep this rule for the other decade lists too. And yes, I'll post texts at the end of each list with the missing entries filled in. Why didn't I do this for the worst of 2000's list? Eh, didn't think it was necessary. If you're wondering, Number 11 would have been Squirrel Boy and Number 12 would be... eh, there's like a dozen things that it could have been, let's go with My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Fan Ideas egg97 Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Justice League, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003), Danny Phantom, Arthur, Powerpuff Girls (which I'm assuming you meant to put on the list above), Ed Edd & Eddy (ditto) The Batman, American Dad, Family Guy (got bad around 2010, seasons 7-8 were decent and 2-6 were good, those are the seasons from 2010's), Code Lyoko, South Park, Jimmy Neutron, What's New Scooby-Doo, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Kim Possible, Camp Lazlo, Invader Zim, American Dragon Drake Long, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Hey Arnold! (was still going in 2000's), Rugrats (see above), The Boondocks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version), King of the Hill, Spectacular Spider-Man, Phineas & Ferb, Harvey Birman, Venture Bros, Robot Chicken, Ben 10, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, Jackie Chan Adventures & Metalocalypse all come to mind as possibilities. lightyearpig Clone High, just Clone High. 0215MADman -Mission Hill (My favorite series, ever. Why? Because every single decision the main character makes would be the exact same that I would make) -The Oblongs (While not as good, it's still very clever. It probably wouldn't be Top 10 material though. If you've never seen it before, start with the episode Milo Interrupted to see what the show is REALLY all about) -Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Do I even need a reason?) -Sealab 2021 (Parody done right. Just watch the original show Sealab 2020 and then watch this.) -Home Movies (Perfectly captures the imagination of a young boy. Minus the voices.) -Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (Another parody done right.) -Frisky Dingo (The spiritual predecessor to Archer. The first season has the main character trying to fly the Earth into the Sun. The second season is him running for president.) -The Boondocks (Infamous because it has the N-Word in it. Also one of my favorite comedies. I laughed SO hard at the Season 2 Finale.) -The Venture Bros. (The most complicated show in swim history. It's spectacular the universe they created.) And now for shows that I like, but you probably won't. -The Drinky Crow Show (I'd say check it out, but you'd probably make an atrocity out of it. Then again, the first episode is kinda meh compared to other episodes in the series like God of Monkeys, which is an AMAZING episode.) -Robot Chicken (Seasons 2-5 were good. To me, at least.) -Titan Maximum (Everything I love about this series in the first 3 1/2 minutes: www.adultswim.com/videos/titan… ) lewonx 1.Winx Club. 2.Kid vs Cat. 3.Penguins of Madagascar. 4.TOME.. 5.Gogoriki. 6.My Life as a Teenage Robot. 7.TMNT. 8.Sonic X. 9.Shaman King. 10.Kim Possible. Honorable Mentions: Robot Chicken. Happy Three Friends. Jackie Chan Adventures. W.I.T.C.H. Fullmetal Alchemist. Spiderman(2006). Ben 10. Jimmy Neutron. Madness Combat. MegasquidProductions Ok, not so much "Digimon" (since it came out in 1999)... but what about Digimon Tamers, which premiered back in 2001? Unlike Adventure's and 02's dubs, Tamer's dubbing, for the most part, kept true with the feel of the show (with the exception on Ruki's/Rika's portrayal, among a few other nitpicks). Less goofy humor, better writing... heck, some dub instance are even BETTER than the original (Jeri Katou's Eng VA being more varied when differentiating between Jeri and the D-Reaper, concerning her voice acting skill. AND how IceDevimon, in the original, seemed like a standard "evil" Digimon... but in the dub, he came off as... "something more", let's say... in a VERY creepy/unnerving, but VERY intriguing way). Also, Tamers, as far as its feel/emotion goes, has done something that has yet to be replicated in any other Digimon series, after it (thank you, Chiaki Konaka). jeychen5 The Boondock American Dragon: Jake Long Static Shock As Told By Ginger Growing up Creepie Samurai Champloo Lilo and Stitch Class of 3000 The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy What's New Scooby-Doo The Proud Family Kim Possible Jimmy Neutron Blood+ Danny Phantom Invader Zim Ozzy and Drix GJ301 1. Class of 3000 2. Code Lyoko 3. The Boondocks 4. Phineas and Ferb 5. Invader Zim 6. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy 7. The Venture Bros. 8. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) 9. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 10. ChalkZone furikatsuma Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Yin Yang Yo American Dragon Jake Long Ben 10 Storm Hawks Krypto The Superdog Jediuser Gravity Falls -Regular Show -Rick and Morty -Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated -Steven Universe ShaneySqueeBoy I nominate Transformers Animated... Not just because I'm a huge Transformers fan, but as far as cartoons go, it's definitely among the best I've seen. The animation is active and dynamic, the humor is very smart and quick-witted, the character depth is intriguingly enveloping, the action is exciting in the most invigorating of senses, and even the dark and intense turns the ongoing plot takes are amplifyingly attention-grabbing! As far as I know, it's very well-loved among its fanbase, but in general, it seems to be criminally underrated, especially considering how low it flew under the public radar in between Michael Bay's first and second Transformers movies. Mr. Enter, I highly implore you to consider taking a look at Transformers Animated to see what I mean. You don't have to be a Transformers fan to enjoy a show like this one... TS-Togusa Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) 2) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) 3) Metalocalypse 4) Megas XLR 5) Invader Zim 6) Ed, Edd, n Eddy 7) Ouran HSHC 8) School Rumble 9) Justice League (including Unlimited) 10) Batman Beyond Jediuser 10) American Dad! 9) Black Lagoon 8) Full Metal Panic! 7) Megas XLR 6) Danny Phantom 5) Justice League 4) Phineas and Ferb 3) Samurai Jack 2) Fullmetal Alchemist 1) Avatar: The Last Airbender mickeyelric11 1. Total Drama Island (Only the first season) 2. Fullmetal Alchemist 3. Death Note 4. American Dad 5. Milly, Molly (you should really give it a try to thsi show) 6. American Dragon Jake Long 7. Pokémon Advanced Gamewafflez Code Lyoko Sitting Ducks, both of the Star Wars series. Little Bill Invader Zim Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse (short lived show but surprisingly good) Phineas and Ferb Dragon Tales EthanKELayne5 Avatar:The Last Airbender Kim Possible Spongebob Squarepants Ed,Edd, and Eddy Samurai Jack Courage the Cowardly Dog Codename:Kids Next Door Fairly OddParents The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy The Adventures of Jimmy Neutronoy Genius Invader Zim Ben 10 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends My Life as a Teenage Robot Chalkzone DianaGohan Honestly I'd just make the list of your favorites and not care if you've talked about them before as you could talk either about them more generally or focus on other episodes or other reasons why they worked. Avatar worked more then just episodes like "Tales of Ba Singe Se" or "The Puppetmaster" and Duck Dodgers had more then "Samurai Quack" under it's belt. But eh however you want to do the list is fine but just saying if it was an honest list you should just cover whatever even if you have talked about it before. But if you are talking about other series you haven't I do hope you finally get around to talking about The Venture Brothers. Seriously even if you dislike Williams Street cartoons, you can't just say Rick and Morty is the only good adult swim cartoon. Raptorhunter98 The Boondocks, American Dad, King of The Hill, What's New Scooby Doo, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Metalocaylpse, The Future is Wild (This show was absolutely amazing and i love it so much)) Popman71 Kim Possible. Danny Phantom. Phineas and Ferb. Ed, Edd, n Eddy perhaps? Ben 10. I personally liked Flapjack; I thought it was pretty creative. Was Generator Rex 2000s or 2010s? I remember enjoying Proud Family. Those are the ones that I can think of right now. DianaGohan Honestly I'd just make the list of your favorites and not care if you've talked about them before as you could talk either about them more generally or focus on other episodes or other reasons why they worked. Avatar worked more then just episodes like "Tales of Ba Singe Se" or "The Puppetmaster" and Duck Dodgers had more then "Samurai Quack" under it's belt. But eh however you want to do the list is fine but just saying if it was an honest list you should just cover whatever even if you have talked about it before. But if you are talking about other series you haven't I do hope you finally get around to talking about The Venture Brothers. Seriously even if you dislike Williams Street cartoons, you can't just say Rick and Morty is the only good adult swim cartoon. GiantessLower The Penguins of Madagascar American Dragon Danny Phantom Phineas and Ferb Johnny Bravo Catdog Dexter's Laboratory Oban Star Racers Jimmy Neutron Jackie Chan Adventures Kim Possible TonyCantando Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Billy and Mandy, and Harvey Birdman Attorney at law. Domayv Transformers: Animated (one of the only good cartoons to come out during the crap age of the 2000s, which was 2007-2009) X-Men: Evolution the first Ben 10 series Robot Chicken The Boondocks Danny Phantom Billy and Mandy MaxEd32 My Life as a Teenage Robot Invader Zim Danny Phantom Chalkzone The Original Ben 10 series Jimmy Neutron rileybadger13 My list (being born in the 2000nds i have quite a bit of one) ' (discluding avatar for obvious reasons)' 10. Adventures from the Book of Virtues (didn't primere in the 2000s but it ran through it. it's a very nostalgic piece but not something i would watch now.) 9. Megaman NT Warrior (relatively mediocre at times fact i used your notebook template to make an atrocity for it but overall a decent anime) 8. Ben 10 (having not seen an awful lot of this show, i do adore what i have seen) 7. Sonic X (subbed. not what 4kids did to it.) 6. Pokemon (same thoughts as NT warrior but still a good show.) 5. Arthur (Nostalgic, Memorable, Educational, and in some cases, comforting) 4. Dexter's lab (i've only seen half of this show but it's a really engaging and funny experience) 3. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (probably the most nostalgic show of my childhood. great character designs, funny jokes, and excellent writing even up until the very end) 2. Phineas and Ferb (i don't know how but even after a near 300 episodes, dan and jeff still never run out of ideas. ) 1. Camp Lazlo (ah man where do i begin with this? very nostalgic, funny, creative and lovable show. This was THE thing i look forward to after school. nothing else, just camp lazlo. call me nostalgia blind but i still strongly stand by this decision.) TheDilophoraptor 1.) Samurai Jack 2.) Avatar 3.) Teen Titans 4.) Courage the Cowardly Dog 5.) Futurama The Shows Not Allowed to Appear on the List: Avatar: The Last Airbender Codename: Kids Next Door Courage the Cowardly Dog Dave the Barbarian Duck Dodgers Fairly OddParents Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Futurama God, The Devil, and Bob Teen Titans Samurai Jack Spongebob Xiaolin Showdown Zatch Bell Found a little discrepancy. TheLocoChoco Total Drama (TDI? TDWT? PI?) Chowder As Told By Ginger Proud Family Braceface Ruby Gloom xXChronoCrusadeXx Chrono Crusade <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Fullmetal Alchemist <3 <3 <3 Ben 10 Death Note <3 <3 <3 Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Danny Phantom <3 Kim Possible Black Butler <3 <3 Archer Invader Zim <3 Inuyasha <3 Jimmy Neutron Chalkzone My Life as a Teenager Robot TMNT 03 Naruto Shippuden <3 Phineas and Ferb ArtemisSoullessJewel The Original Ben 10 series, Static Shock, As Told By Ginger, Justice League and Unlimited, Grim and Evil/Billy and Mandy, The Spectacular Spiderman, All Grown Up, The Batman, Jackie Chan Adventures, Robot Chicken, Phineas and Ferb, Liberties Kids Archer. And 2003 TMNT (The only show that 4kids didn't mess up that much) Doctor-of-W Any Digimon between Adventure and Savers TMNT 03 Clone Wars 03 Venture Bros Justice League Maybe Phineas and Ferb teentitanscomicfan7 If I may make a few suggestions- 1.Justice League-Really enjoyable and sometime deep show A good way to end the DCCU started by Batman: TAS plus I feel like alot of the things others shows do wrong this does right what's that you say Family Guy has Not All Dogs Go to Heaven a shitty religion episode well here watch Terror Beyond. what you have a bad body swap episode try watching Great Brain Robbery hell even the episode Wild Cards serves as a better Teen Titans parody then most of the TTGO episodes 2.Fillmore-Easily one of the best parody shows in existence actually come to think of it their really aren't to many kid's shows like this most shows will have one episode parodying something then move on to something new this show focused all it's energy into being a good Police Drama parody and it worked really well. 3.Transformers Animated-pretty much what TTGO should have benn much more light hearted then the older versions but still had some good action and drama scenes here and there. 4.Megas XLR 5.Static Shock 6.TMNT 2003 7.Zeta Project 8.As Told By Ginger 9.Star Wars Colne Wars-The Tartakovsky one not the CGI one 10.Wolverine and the X-Men 11.G.I Joe: Resolute MegasquidProductions Adventure- 1999 02- 2000 Tamers- 2001 Frontier- 2002 The others- I don't know since Disney XD didn't advertise anything they had on any channel that wasn't theirs, at the time (Excluding Fusion, which is Nick's/Saban's). equilibrik I have a few suggestions, I'm gonna split them into animes and regular cartoons. I've got so many suggestions though and couple with everyone else's, well you'd have enough to make a Top 10 anime list as well. I'm only going to link you shows, that I have personally watched as well. Shows that I watched and enjoyed growing up or I have seen as an adult. Cartoons # Secret Saturdays # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command # Megas XLR # Static Shock # Invader Zim # Fillmore # My Life as a Teenage Robot # TMNT 2003-09 # Stripperella # Brandy & Mr. Whiskers # Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! # Martin Mystery Animes # Afro Samurai # Buso Renkin # Death Note # The Big O # Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood # D. Gray-Man # Gurren Lagann # Soul Eater # Rune Soldier # Makai Senki Disgaea Marioking9834 Camp Lazlo Buzz Lightyear of Star Command House Of Mouse Chalk Zone Danny Phantom Tom And Jerry Tales Wakeangel2001 I thought Futurama got started in 1999...But if you want some suggestions let me think of a few. I definitely gotta go with the Justice League Cartoon, which ran from 2001 up to 2004. It was sort of a continuation to the Batman and Superman cartoons from the 90's along with a bit of the spinoffs like Static Shock, Batman Beyond, the Zeta Project, and even the Legion of Superheroes, but is still in itself a self contained show and a damn good one at that (just about anything from the Timmverse can fit the bill actually, in fact Static Shock started in 2000, add that one.) The Jackie Chan Adventures was a good one, I still find myself reminiscing about it to this day. Invader Zim was an unappreciated gem. Digimon 02 has the year right in the name, Teen Titans (the non GO version,) and the 2003 TMNT series...I can come up with more because I'm a huge cartoon and anime nerd but I think that's a decent sampling of my favorites. princessbinas